The Harry Potter Diaries
by crimson crash
Summary: HD Diaries. Love story. Enjoy. With help from the coolpeoplewhoilove.
1. Help us? Thanks!

The Harry Potter Diaries.  
  
Okay this hasn't started yet.we need your help!  
  
Okay we want to make a series for H/D and for all you who don't know what that is. This is SO not the thing for you. Okay this will be a long story involving journal entries. We will learn the story through the journals of Harry and Draco. There entries will go back and forth and whoever wants to help, please email Hpobsessed16@hotmail.com and we will let u help! We only ask for a couple things.  
  
First, FF.net penname if u have one  
  
second, name and age (doesn't have do be your real name or age)  
  
Third any previous H/D work. Please write and we hope to see us on the H/D ship!!!  
  
-Crash 


	2. Draco's Initial Thoughts

"Hello erm, Diary, I'm Draco Lucius Paris Malfoy, son of the infamous Lucius Malfoy. That is, by the way, also the man who bought you. Not that you mind, of course.  
  
Well, this is a bit awkward for me, because I have never had a diary before and why would I need one in the first place? I haven't got control issues like that Weasley girl had. I don't need someone to talk to. But apparently my father thought I did. I wonder why though?  
  
Anyway, I'll tell you something more about myself. I come from a strange family. My mother's addicted to shopping, and I mean addicted. She's hardly ever home. Not that I mind though, well, actually, I do mind. It would be nice to have a mother I could talk to. And then, there's my father. A big, "scary" man, some people would say, but he isn't, really. Okay, he is a deatheater and he did kill a couple of muggle families, but other from that he is quite nice. To me at least. He yells at my mother, at the house elves and even at our cat. Oh yeah, some people might add mental to the Lucius "list", with which I agree completely. Then there's my grandmother. A sweet old woman who does nothing but complain all day. She only visits once a year though, so I don't hear much about her. She might be dead already, I don't know. Last time she came by she was 94, so who knows? My father is quite fond of her though. But he is also "fond" of Voldemort, so that doesn't count. Which brings me to the Dark Lord. Yes, I know, powerful wizard who went mad. That's completely true of course, but he is a bit of a nutter. He isn't even able to catch Potter. And even I can do that. Like yesterday for an example. I was just walking through the hallways on my way to Transfiguration when Crabbe bumped into that Granger girl. She fell and started screaming. Potter and Weasley came to the rescue and Potter hit me, like I did something wrong. So I hit him back and told him off. He didn't listen, like he always does and started hitting me again. That's when McGonagall came looking for us, as we were 10 minutes late. She gave me and Potter a detention, and took 50 points off Slytherin and Gryffindor!  
  
We have got the detention tonight so I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. I have to get to dinner soon because I have to be at the detention at 7. So I'll talk to you later!  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Ps. Should I name you?? 


	3. Harrys Initial Thoughts

Dear Diary,  
  
My name is Potter. Harry Potter. Heh, I've always wanted to say that. Well I guess I shall introduce myself properly then. My name is Harry James Potter. Also known as the Boy Who Lived. I hate that name. I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Where I am currently in my 3rd year. And a Gryffindor to boot. I rather like it here. Better than where I was at least. The Dursely's were awful people. I hate going back there during the summer. Anyways, I don't want to get all depressing in my first entry to you. I wonder what I shall name you. I will have to think of that later. I was rather surprised when I received you at breakfast today. Obviously someone around here thinks I need some kind of therapy or something. But I'm glad I have you. I can trust you, knowing anything I say won't be told to anyone I don't want. Sometimes there are things you just can't tell even your closest friends.  
  
Today was a rather ... odd day. I was on my way to Transfigurations when I heard my best friend Hermione scream. Ron was with me then. We both rushed to see what was going on. When we got there she was on the floor. And that's when I saw him. Draco Malfoy. Just looking at him makes my blood boil. Hell just his name does. I hate that slimy little git. I was beyond mad. How dare he hurt my friends. Before I knew it my fist connected with his face and it sent him back a bit. Then he punched me back and started yelling at me that he didn't do anything "wrong". Like I would believe that spoiled little prat. Though part of me DID want to question him about it. But I was too mad to even think straight. Maybe I should ask Hermione.  
  
Then I heard my name being called out along with Malfoy's. I cursed inwardly as I realized it was Professor McGonagall. She said were 10 minutes late for class and ordered us a Detention after dinner. Great, just great. Not how I wanted to spend an evening. And what's worse is that it's with Malfoy! Draco Bloody Malfoy.  
  
Well, I best be going. Dinner is soon and I wanted to catch Hermione before then. I will write more tomorrow about how the dreaded detention of doom went. Maybe if I'm lucky I can clock him one while we're alone. It would be worth losing the points. Provided it's not 50 like it was today. Stupid Malfoy. Anyways, I better get. Goodnight.  
  
- Harry 


End file.
